


I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

by stephvym



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mmmmmm Love, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Fundy denies
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Woah Fundynotfound ship???  
> WOAH??

Fundy was sitting in his house, watching his family tease him to no end. "Just admit you're in love champ" Tommy teased, as Tubbo giggled. Fundy crossed his arms. "NO I'm not in love with him!!" Fundy denied, waving his arms. Wilbur crossed his arms. "You sure about that?"

He looked at Techno for help, but he shrugged. "Sorry Fundy, but I can't help yah this time" 

Fundy groaned, standing up. 

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment.."_

_"I guess I already won that"_

_"No man is worth the aggravation"_

Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur looked at each other grinning.

_"That's ancient history, been there"_

_"Done that."  
  
_

_"Who'd think you're kidding"_

_"He's the earth and heaven to you"_

_"'Try to keep it hidden"  
  
_ Fundy sighed, rubbing his face.

_"Fundy we can see right through you"_

"Oh no.." Fundy said.

_"We know how you're feeling"_

Tommy was gonna give him the little rose George gave him, the other 2 shaking their heads no.

_"Who you thinking of"  
  
_ Fundy sighed, standing up, pushing away the rose as Tommy tsked.

_"No chance! No way"_

_"I won't say it no no"_

_"You swoon, you sigh why to deny it"_

_"It's to cliche"_

Fundy was outside the garden, shaking his head.

_"I won't say I'm in love"_

The 3 looked at each other, shrugging as Techno watched silently.

_"I thought my heart has learned its lesson.."_

_"It feels so good when you start out.."  
  
_ Fundy flicked his forehead, frowning.

The 3, including Techno, watched from behind

_"My head is saying get a grip boy"  
_

But they quickly hid when Fundy whipped his head around.

_"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

_"Boy you can't deny it"  
_ _"Who you are how you're feeling"_

_"Fundy we're not buying"_

_"Funds we saw you hit the ceiling"_

_"When you gonna own up that you got got got got"_

The 3 made a heart, Techno sighing as he held a picture of George and held it in the middle of the heart.

_"It bad!!"_

Fundy shook his head, as he stepped on the little stones of the garden path.

_"No chance no way I won't say it"_

Fundy felt a little cold, only to realize he was wearing George's jacket he was given from him when they were out.

_"Give up, give in"_

Fundy held it tightly, grinning a little. Imagining George holding him.

_"Check the grin you're in love"_

Fundy then quickly frowned, crossing his arms.

_"This scene won't play"  
_ _"I won't say"_

_"I'm in love.."_

The 4 were behind him, teasing.

Including Techno.

_"We'll do it until you admit you're in love"_

_"You're way off base I won't say it"_

_"He won't say it NO!"_

Fundy twirled around a little, pointing at the 4.

_"Get off my case I won't say it"_

The 4 then were then right behind him, Tommy giving him the flower.

_"Fundy don't be proud"_

_"It's ok you're in love"_

Fundy looked at the flower, before sighing and smiling a little.

_"At least out loud..."_

_"I won't say.."_

Fundy sighed dreamily as he looked at the starry night.

Closing his eyes as he put his head on Wilbur's lap.

_"I'm in love.."_

The 4 grinned at each other.

"Aw..."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Disney songs and it isn't good  
> I hope you enjoyed  
> The snow in Texas is great  
> Internet issues though


End file.
